Douar Nevez
by Saemi67
Summary: UA. Dans un monde à la fois uni et divisé, un jeune homme, qui ne rêvait que d'une vie tranquille, se retrouve emporté dans un tourbillon où l'horreur est le merveilleux sont les deux faces d'une même pièce.
1. Conte cruel

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici mon premier UA dans l'univers d'Hetalia =) ! C'est la première fois que j'invente vraiment un univers, et il y a pleeeeeiiiiiiin de choses qui m'ont inspiré, alors vous risquez de voir des référenes par-ci par-là, plus ou moins volontaires. Et ne me jetez pas la pierre ! Qui n'a jamais été inspiré par quoique ce soit, d'abord ?  
>C'est volontairement écrit comme un conte, parce qu'à la base, cette histoire devait être un reccueil de parodies de contes. Je vais sans doute faire des clins d'oeil, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;) ! <strong>

**Ce chapitre est une vague présentation, oui : VAGUE, et c'est prémédité ! Sinon, il ny a plus de surprises et ça n'a plus d'intérêt.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Douar Nevez<strong>_ est un monde reposant sur la magie, elle n'est certes pas accessible à tous les êtres y vivant, mais elle est omniprésente. C'est elle qui fait le lien entre chaque partie de ce monde pour le moins particulier, sa géographie correspond presque aux différents éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu, le fer et le vent sans oublier l'équilibre entre l'ombre et la lumière, même s'ils ne sont pas des « éléments » à proprement parler.

Et, là où chacun de ces éléments prédomine, se tient un royaume, et chaque civilisation en dépend, que ce soit pour leur technologie, leurs rituels, traditions, végétation... Ils leurs arrivent de se mélanger, bien évidemment, mais chaque partie de cette terre à une magie élémentaire prédominante, et c'est souvent elle qui permet de relier son territoire au royaume voisin.

Le Royaume du Soleil, où le feu et la lumière sont les principales sources d'énergie.

Le Royaume de l'Aigle, qui se laisser porter par le vent et la lumière.

Le Royaume de l'Emeraude, qui brille par sa verdure tout en ombrageant sa terre.

Le Royaume du Froid, forgé dans le fer et l'ombre.

Et le Royaume de la Sirène, qui nage dans les sombres abysses.

Des légendes racontent qu'à une époque très lointaine, les humains peuplant Douar Nevez vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec tous les autres êtres vivants, allant du simple bourgeon jusqu'au plus puissant des dragons. Ils pouvaient tous voir ces merveilleuses créatures magiques, alors qu'aujourd'hui, seul un tiers d'entre eux en est encore capable. C'était ce que nous, dans notre monde, appellerions « l'Age d'Or ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique vérité, connue de tous, pas de royaumes, aucune différence n'était faite, les notions du « bien » et du « mal » n'étaient en aucun cas associées avec la lumière et l'ombre, et l'idée de séparation était alors totalement inconnue.

Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas éternel. Il n'y aurait pas d'histoire autrement, et le propre des légendes est le mystère qui les entourent : sont-elles vraies ou non… ?

Aucune légende, quelques soit le Royaume, ne donne d'explication, toujours est-il que cet équilibre fut un jour brisé, et que les peuples commencèrent à s'entre-déchirer. Les humains avaient perdu de vue ce qu'ils étaient à l'origine, et cherchaient toujours à avoir plus qu'ils n'en avaient, menant à maintes querelles… Au point que chaque territoire délimita des frontières, et qu'il fallu placer un être au-dessus de tous pour les guider, créant ainsi l'idée de la Monarchie.

Le Monarque n'est en aucun cas choisi au hasard, divers rituels permettent de montrer qui peut se permettre d'obtenir certains privilèges sans écraser les autres.  
>Cependant, l'être humain a choisit d'adapter l'environnement qui l'entourait, ainsi qu'une partie de la magie, plutôt que de s'adapter comme à une certaine époque… ce qui fait que certains purent tricher et s'emparer d'un droit qui ne leur revenait pas.<p>

Et c'est là que notre histoire commence.

Un être sans scrupule et assoiffé de pouvoir usurpa un jour le trône de la Reine Blanche, après l'avoir lâchement assassiné et voulut en faire de même avec ses enfants, car il avait été prédit que l'un d'eux serait le prochain souverain du Royaume du Froid. Heureusement pour eux, l'intendant de leur mère avait réussit à s'enfuir avec eux, les emmenant à l'abri dans l'un des Royaumes voisins.

Une ère bien sombre commença alors pour ce territoire, bien qu'elle fût de courte durée.

Le tyran usa et abusa des avantages et avancées matériels dont il bénéficiait, grâce à l'élémentarisme du fer, il assouvit son peuple, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus… Son avidité croissait de jour en jour.  
>Il attaqua très vite les autres Royaumes, qui choisirent très vite de s'allier. Mais bien que cet homme ait perdu la raison, il n'en avait pas moins une grande intelligence. D'une manière inconnue de tous, il obtint un pouvoir qui dépassait l'entendement, et réussit à envahir le Royaume de la Sirène.<br>Les trois derniers souverains, dont l'alliance datait de bien avant la montée de ce fou au pouvoir de leur voisin, résistèrent encore et encore… mais ils perdirent des choses très chères au cours de cette guerre et commençaient à perdre espoir face à ce pouvoir incroyable. Bien qu'ils refusent d'abandonner, la fin de cette folie fut aussi soudaine qu'effroyable.

Un messager du Royaume du Froid arriva un jour au Royaume du Soleil, annonçant avec joie et horreur mêlées la mort du tyran. Une fois arrivés au palais des Glaces, les trois régents sentirent leur sang devenir aussi glacé que la neige qui recouvrait le sol au dehors.

Le Roi fou, ainsi que tous ces suivants, avaient été massacrés d'une façon affreuse, il n'y avait aucun survivant, toute vie avait fui cet endroit glacial. Une rose rouge avait été déposée au pied du cadavre du tyran, et un 'poème' était écrit avec le sang de celui-ci au mur :

_Le sang maléfique permet à mes plus belles fleurs de pousser,  
>Le cri de mes victimes sonne comme une berceuse à mes oreilles,<br>La terreur que je lis dans leurs yeux et une pure merveille,  
>Je ne connais pas de plus grand plaisir qu'à vous voir trembler !<em>

Cet endroit maudit fut condamné, et les cinq Royaumes décidèrent de se soutenir mutuellement pour que jamais une telle horreur ne se reproduise.

Le mystérieux assassin ne fut jamais découvert, mais il se manifesta à plusieurs reprises par la suite. Il s'emparait des biens les plus précieux tout en mettant à feu et à sang les villages, ou lieux qu'il attaquait, n'épargnait personne et laissait toujours une rose rouge derrière lui ainsi qu'un message macabre. Les rares personnes qui n'étaient pas encore mortes lorsque le massacre était découvert rendaient leur dernier souffle, subjugué par la beauté du criminel. Il fut à l'unanimité surnommé « la Beauté Sanguinaire » ou « l'Avidité Rouge ».

Et ainsi, quatorze ans plus tard…

* * *

><p><strong>Héééééééé, pas de cailloux j'ai dit ! Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, mais bon XD !<strong>

**J'espère que ça a titillé votre curiosité, vous savez déjà qui sont les persos/couple principal(aux), je suppose ;D ! Ce sera plus étoffé par la suite, évidemment.**

**Reviews, critiques constructives... je suis toujours preneuse ^^ !**


	2. Une journée comme les autres?

**Voici l premier chapitre de cette histoire particulière^^", j'espère que ça vous parlera un peu plus ! Le rythme estun peu lent pour l'instant, mais c'est voulu, et au prchin chapitre, il y aura plus d'action, promis !**

**OCs : René et Marc, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à _Dieingcity (ht tp: / /diei ng city. devi antart .co m/) _j'ai sa pemission_ ! _Je me suis juste contenée de leur créée une histoire et relation en accord avec cet univers !  
>Allez sur son compte, ses dessins sont très biens =D !<strong>

**_Personnages :_****Francis, Roderich (désolée si je me suis trompée pour son nom de famille^^"), mention d'Elizaveta et Edouard (Estonie).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>L'enfant se regarda dans le miroir, il avait vêtu sa plus belle tunique et ses cheveux mi-longs légèrement bouclés encadraient gracieusement son visage d'ange. Une voix l'appela et le son d'une porte que l'on ouvre résonna. Avalant sa salive et prenant une grande inspiration, le petit garçon entra dans la salle sombre et humide. <em>

_Lorsqu'il vit son père assis sur un lit miteux à l'air inconfortable, un doux sourire sur le visage, son courage s'envola. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, afin que le dernier souvenir qu'il lui laisse soit celui de son sourire. L'enfant éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de son père._

_- Francis, je suis si heureux de te revoir… » murmura l'homme brun en caressant les cheveux blonds de son fils._

_- C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste… ! » hoqueta le jeune garçon. « Papa… ! Ne m'abandonne pas, toi aussi ! Je t'aime ! » les yeux de l'adulte se remplirent de larmes à leur tour._

_- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon chéri. Ne l'oublie pas… » souffla-t-il en serrant le petit contre lui. « Tu es notre enfant, à Elizaveta et moi, nous l'avons su dès que tu nous a sourit, ce jour-là… » il se détacha de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, voulant se rappeler de ce visage adorable jusqu'au bout. _

_Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il enleva rapidement ses lunettes pour sécher ses yeux et posa tendrement une main sur la joue de son enfant adoptif. Il passa son autre main dans sa poche et lui tendit un bijou : une pierre de couleur transparente aux reflets multicolores au bout d'une chaîne en or._

_- Ce bijou t'appartient, mein Schatz. Nous comptions te l'offrir à ta majorité, mais… » il baissa les yeux. « Peut-être t'aidera-t-il à retrouver tes vrais parents. »_

_- Mes parents, c'est toi et maman Lizzy ! » s'exclama Francis, de nouvelles larmes se formant dans ses yeux. « Vous êtes les meilleurs papa et maman du monde ! »_

_Il recommença à pleurer, silencieusement cette fois, prit délicatement le pendentif dans ses petites mains et le serra contre sa poitrine._

_- Marc et René prendront soin de toi… et n'oublie pas, Francis : même si la vie peut se montrer dure, elle regorge également de milliers de petites choses merveilleuses. » l'enfant hocha la tête et se laissa blottir contre la poitrine de son père. _

_« Ange de ma vie… »_

_Quand le garde revint le chercher, le son que provoqua la porte du cachot en se refermant sonna comme le bruit d'un piège qui se referme. Il regarda une dernière fois en arrière, gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire le nom de celui qui l'avait recueillit et élevé._

_**Roderich Ederstein**__._

* * *

><p>Francis ouvrit les yeux et sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses tempes. Il venait de revivre les derniers instants qu'il avait passé avec son père adoptif, avant son exécution. Bien que cela ce soit passé il y a quatorze ans, cela le touchait encore énormément. Il sécha doucement les traces humides sur son visage et regarda l'horloge à côté de lui, au moins, il s'était réveillé à l'heure, en avance même. Avec un petit soupir, il sortit de son cocon de couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en baillant. Une fois dans la pièce, il enleva sa « chemise-pyjama », son pendentif resta autour de son cou, et il resta immobile un instant devant le grand miroir, s'observant.<br>Bien qu'il ait aujourd'hui 22 ans, son visage n'avait presque pas changé depuis ses 10 ans : il s'était juste affiné, perdant ses rondeurs d'enfant. S'il ne laissait pas un début de barbe, il pourrait facilement se faire passer pour une femme (mis à part sa voix d'homme). Ses cheveux blonds atteignaient ses épaules et bouclaient légèrement au bout, sa peau était d'une douce blancheur et ses yeux d'un bleu océan très profond. Il était grand, élancé mais légèrement musclé tout de même, grâce à son travail en cuisine. Et, sans se vanter, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir beaucoup de charme.

Il se replongea soudain dans son passé, et sa main vint machinalement se serrer autour de la pierre précieuse qu'il portait à son cou.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses vrais parents, une jeune femme l'avait trouvé et amené à l'orphelinat Flocon, dans le Royaume du Froid, quand il était âgé d'environ deux ans. Quelques temps plus tard, un jeune couple l'avait adopté : Roderich et Elizaveta Ederstein. Lui était un homme de la noblesse, elle était une ancienne guerrière. Les années qui suivirent furent de très belles années, ses parents adoptifs l'avaient choyé tout en lui donnant une bonne éducation, entouré de quelques domestiques très sympathiques, il n'avait manqué de rien. Son plus grand plaisir était de jouer avec les créatures magiques, qu'il était lui seul capable de voir dans cette demeure, et de montrer à tous les quelques tours qu'il était capable de réaliser grâce à la magie : faire pousser des fleurs ou des arbres, appelez à lui les oiseaux... Cependant, le Royaume était instable, et il n'en savait rien, étant trop jeune pour le comprendre. La Reine avait été tuée un an après son adoption, le règne d'_Edouard l'Avide_ et la _Grande Guerre_ avaient duré en tout et pour tout cinq ans.  
>Il n'avait que 8 ans le jour où son père fut arrêté et sa mère tuée… Il devait la vie à leur pâtissier, René Bonnefoy, qui, grâce à leur grande ressemblance physique, l'avait fait passer pour son fils. Lui et le Chef cuisinier, Marc Desanges, l'avaient pris sous leurs ailes. Pendant trois mois environ, ils avaient vagabondé, les deux cuistots avaient fait de leur mieux pour aider leur petit protégé. Francis, lui, avait fait mille et une prières pour que le tyran meure, tentant même de lui lancer (sans grand succès) des malédictions. Le jour où la mort du cruel souverain fut annoncée, les deux adultes avaient été soulagés, et Francis s'en était grandement réjoui. La mort de ses parents avait été vengée ! Les frontières furent rouvertes, et ils partirent tous les trois pour le Royaume du Soleil, d'où Marc était originaire, voulant prendre un nouveau départ. L'enfant était alors ressortit de sa coquille, avait retrouvé le sourire et demandé à ses deux « tontons » de lui apprendre leur métier, il avait un grand talent et ses idées originales avaient aidé ses tuteurs à faire connaître leur restaurant-salon de thé.<p>

Le jeune homme ressortit de ses pensées, fit sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. La maison qu'il partageait avec ses « oncles » comportait une cave et un étage, elle n'était pas très grande, mais ils avaient chacun assez d'espace, et cela la rendait plus chaleureuse. Il fut accueillit par l'odeur des croissants qui venaient de sortir du four, le faisant toujours autant saliver. Les pâtisseries de René n'avaient pas d'égal ! Sauf peut-être sa fierté, qui pouvait parfois se muer en arrogance.

- Bonjour Francis, tu es en avance ! » l'accueillit le deuxième blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, ce matin ? Café ? Chocolat ? Thé ? »

- Un chocolat, s'il-te-plaît ! » répondit-il en s'asseyant. « Où est 'Monsieur Chef ' ? »

- Ça marche ! » s'exclama joyeusement le pâtissier. « Ce fainéant a décidé de faire la grasse matinée, aujourd'hui ! » reprit-il d'un ton faussement outré. « Etant donné que c'est le jour du 'marché sucreries', Môssieur se la coule douce ! Enfin, on se débrouillera bien sans lui !»

Francis rit doucement et saisit une des viennoiseries devant lui. Marc et son confrère avaient toujours été rivaux, surtout quand il était enfant, quand ils n'étaient encore que ses domestiques : les deux se disputaient pour devenir son favoris. En revanche, il n'avait jamais pu choisir, l'un était pâtissier et il avait toujours raffolé des douceurs, l'autre était un chef plus classique, mais ses plats étaient sans pareils.  
>Ces deux là avaient un caractère aussi différent que leur physique : Marc était sévère, mais juste, très humble, avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns, ainsi qu'une peau bien mat, tandis que René était extravagant, parfois arrogant et laissait passer un peu trop de choses à leur petit protégé, ses cheveux étaient du même blond que ce dernier, mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus clair, et il avait un teint laiteux.<br>Ils avaient beau se chamailler, Francis s'était toujours douté qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. En grandissant, cela s'était confirmé et il avait même soupçonné une relation plus profonde qu'une rivalité amicale. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris en surprenant une certaine scène à l'âge de 14 ans…

* * *

><p><em>Le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à dormir, le café qu'il avait goûté plus tôt dans la soirée le rendait intenable. Grommelant, il se leva et descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine afin de se préparer une tisane au tilleul ou à la camomille. Ses tontons étaient sans doute encore debout, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger pour si peu, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore fait un cauchemar... Il fut surprit en voyant un peu de lumière filtrer sous la porte close.<em>

_« René prépare sans doute des viennoiseries pour qu'elles lèvent cette nuit… » pensa-t-il. _

_En posant la main sur la poignée, il crut entendre des bruits étranges, suivit d'un cri étouffé. Reconnaissant la voix du pâtissier, et croyant que ce dernier s'était brûlé ou blessé, il entra précipitamment et se figea net. Le blond était à moitié allongé sur le plan de travail, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au cou du Chef, ses jambes blanches nouées autour de la taille de celui-ci tandis que le brun tenait fermement ses hanches en bougeant les siennes sur un rythme soutenu. Les amants ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent brièvement sur les quelques vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce avant de repérer la bouilloire étincelle. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se rapprocha de l'objet, le saisit et s'apprêtait à attraper un sachet de tisane quand une phrase particulièrement colorée fut prononcée, suivit d'un « je t'aime » à moitié hurlé. La bouilloire lui échappa des mains en même temps qu'il sursautait, et rencontra le sol dans un grand fracas. _

_Francis n'osa pas se retourner quand il entendit ses tuteurs laisser des cris de surprise/d'horreur leur échapper. Il sentit leur regard sur son dos, mais il ne leur fit pas face pour autant. Vivement, il ramassa l'ustensile traître et longea le mur, le regardant fixement, en direction de la sortie._

_« Continuez, continuez ! » dit-il d'une petite voix, retenant un rire nerveux. « Je n'fais que passer… ! »_

_Une fois hors de la pièce, dos appuyé contre la porte close, le jeune garçon laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Puis, soudainement, il fut pris d'un fou rire, qu'il tenta d'étouffer en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Cela empira quand il entendit :_

_- Je t'avais dit d'être discret !_

_- T'avais qu'à pas y aller si fort, comment veux-tu que je retienne ma voix comme ça !_

_C'était trop, il retourna dans sa chambre à vitesse grand V et éclata d'un rire qui ne se calma que 5 bonnes minutes plus tard._

* * *

><p>- Tu rigoles tout seul… ? » demanda René, arquant un sourcil.<p>

- Excuse-moi ! » pouffa le jeune homme. « Je repensais juste à la première fois où je vous ai surpris en plein acte ! » son aîné rougit légèrement.

- Attention à tes paroles, si Marc apprenait que tu avais des tendances au voyeurisme… » il lui donna son chocolat chaud en même temps qu'il parlait.

- Ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça, que je sache ! » ajouta le plus jeune, toujours rieur.

- Mais tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas à avoir honte de mon corps d'Apollon ! » s'exclama dramatiquement le pâtissier en prenant une pose pour accentuer ses paroles. « Les années n'ont pas d'emprise sur moi ! »

Francis secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, le pire est qu'il ne mentait pas, il était toujours aussi beau que 14 ans auparavant et n'avait pas prit une ride ! Il reporta alors son attention sur son petit déjeuner, se délecta de la délicieuse boisson devant lui tout en savourant les viennoiseries, de très bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui était jour de « marché sucreries », qui avait lieu tous les trimestres, pour chaque saison, et c'était toujours un évènement qu'il attendait avec impatience. C'était son deuxième père et lui qui avait inventé cette « fête ».

Le principe était simple : le matin, ils faisaient le marché avec leurs nouvelles pâtisseries, et l'après midi, ils recevaient des groupes, principalement des enfants, qui avaient réservés leurs places dans leur café-restaurant pour un goûter composé de délices sucrés « en exclusivité ». Pendant ce temps, Marc en profitait pour se reposer ou ranger la maison, puis leur préparait un bon dîner à leur retour.  
>La plupart du temps, Francis utilisait sa magie à ce moment, ce qui attirait beaucoup de monde et plaisait plus particulièrement aux bambins. Cela lui faisait toujours plaisir de les voir sautiller sur place quand il arrivait avec son « goûter magique ».<br>La dernière fois, pour le printemps, il avait créée des flans aux parfums divers (vanille, chocolat, fraise…) sur lesquels poussaient des fleurs sucrées, prenant le goût du parfum préféré de celui ou celle qui les mangeait tout en allant avec celui du flan. Ça s'était très bien accordé avec le gâteau aux « mille parfums » et les mélanges de thé, café et chocolat chaud que René avait préparés. A la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec les étalages et frigos vides, mais les caisses bien remplies.

Les deux blonds allaient finir de manger quand Marc les rejoignit. Il leur fit remarquer d'un air sérieux (mais ils savaient qu'il les taquinait) que s'ils mangeaient autant de douceurs, leurs tours de taille allaient quintupler. Ce à quoi son amant lui répondit, un sourire en coin, qu'il ferait mieux d'alléger ses sauces avant de les critiquer. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en sa compagnie avant de se préparer à partir pour leur restaurant. Sur le pas de la porte, Francis vit ses deux aînés s'embrasser, élargissant son sourire, avant de se mettre en route.

* * *

><p>Les deux blonds sortirent de leur restaurant « L'arbre du rêve », satisfaits de leur journée. Tout c'était très bien déroulé, toutes les places pour les deux prochaines saisons étaient déjà réservées et, pour ne rien gâcher, ils avaient réussit à mettre de côté pour eux certaines de leurs préparations. Ils pourraient donc les partager avec « Monsieur Chef » une fois rentrés, après le dîner bien entendu.<p>

Il n'était pas tard, Francis avait bien envie de faire un tour avant. Il le dit à son tuteur, qui le laissa partir de son côté en lui conseillant d'être prudent (comme d'habitude). Le jeune homme marcha sans but précis dans les rues, observant le contenu de certains magasins au travers de leur vitrine, quand il se retrouva face au Château de la Lumière. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'architecture de ce dernier, c'était une véritable œuvre d'art.

_« Je devrais peut-être essayer de cuisiner un gâteau le représentant, les murs pourraient être de biscuit à la vanille, les fenêtres en chocolat blanc, les toits… » _

Ses rêveries furent interrompues en remarquant qu'il y avait de l'agitation. Il cru entendre des éclats de voix résonnés et vit de la fumée s'échapper de la partie Ouest du Château… celle qui était connue pour contenir les trésors les plus précieux du Roi Romulus. Il se demandait si un voleur avait réussit à s'introduire, fait normalement improbable, quand il cru voir une silhouette sur les toits. Il eut un drôle de frisson au moment où l'ombre disparut, plus qu'un simple frisson, c'était une sensation singulière, indescriptible...

_« C'était… de la magie ? Cette personne a utilisé la magie pour fuir ! »_ réalisa-t-il, son instinct ne se trompait que rarement dans de telles conditions.

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il eut une vision. Il était entraîné dans un tunnel sombre, quelques boules de lumières turquoise guidaient son trajet… avant d'arriver dans une pièce sombre. Sa vision redevint brutalement normale, le déséquilibrant.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que c'était ? » souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur à sa gauche.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Estonie, ce n'est ps pour des raisonsvengeance personnelle(s) que je l'ai choisi comme tyran !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, reviews svp ?**


End file.
